Missing Embrace
by PinkParadise23
Summary: Embracing you was just the same as searching for the little bit of light that shines within the darkness, the light I need and love. But now, there is only an empty, cold and indescribable feeling inside me that calls out for that embrace. (Vanitas x Xion)
1. Chapter One

_**~Missing Embrace~**_

Summary**: Embracing you was just the same as searching for the little bit of light that shines within the darkness, the light I need and love. But now, there is only an empty, cold and indescribable feeling inside me that calls out for that embrace. (Vanitas x Xion)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I just own the storyline.**

**Enjoy. **

* * *

**Chapter One**

An obsidian haired girl happily skipped through the field of snow-white daisies and long grass, her cheery attitude radiated warmth, which made literally anyone smile. Her cobalt blue eyes twinkled with happiness and reflected the sapphire sky. Her milky, fair skin complimented her dark hair and light eyes.

She caught the sight of a shady tree at a certain, isolated corner of the school field which protected the area from heat.

'Just what I need on a hot day like today,' she thought happily with a smile graced across her rosy lips.

The raven haired girl cautiously placed herself on the soft grass and began to hum a soft tune. The tune could be described as a tragic lullaby, probably sung by a mother who would never see her son or daughter again.

"Xion!" the obsidian haired girl immediately stopped humming at the sound of her name being called by two feminine voices simultaneously.

She looked up to see a girl with pale skin, shoulder length flaxen hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as her which consisted of a white blouse, a blue plaid skirt, stockings and a tie. Next to her was a girl who looked similar to the blonde, but she had wine red hair that was the same length and unusual coloured eyes, which was a mix between blue and lavender.

Xion sent a smile in their direction with a friendly wave as she watched them walk towards her quickly.

"Xion, what are you doing here? It's so quiet and lonely. Don't you want to have lunch with us?" the red haired girl questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"I already had lunch, there's still twenty minutes left so I thought I'd sing for a while," the raven haired girl responded with a smile. She immediately turned her attention to her blonde haired friend. "What happened to you? Why's your face so red, Naminé?" she teased her shy friend.

"I -I, uh," the blonde stuttered before she attempted to continue, "Roxas said he liked me, and I told him I like him too, so we're together now," she finished as she felt her face grow warmer as each second went by.

"Finally!" the other two cheered happily.

"I was going to ask her about her strawberry face, but I thought I should wait until we found you," Kairi beamed happily. "You know, we should hangout here often, there aren't many people around here," she suggested with a grin.

The other two girls agreed happily.

"Kairi, what's up with you and Sora?" the blonde questioned teasingly, immediately drawing Xion's attention to the conversation.

The red head blushed furiously with a nervous smile. "Nothing, we're just friends, why'd you ask?" she questioned as she glanced at her watch. Before the other girls could respond, Kairi spoke again, "Oh no! I have to go, or else that grumpy P.E teacher's going to kill me for last week! Nami, come with me! See you in English!" Kairi announced as she dragged the shy blonde away.

"See you guys!" Xion called out with a light chuckle.

* * *

The dark haired girl sat their in silence for a small amount of time as she got another song in her head that she wanted to sing. She laid down on the cool ground as she stared at the emerald leaves.

_In you and I _

_There's a new land_

_Angels in flight _

She immediately stopped singing once again as she saw two identical boys running towards her with bright smiles. She waved at them as she sat up. Both boys had golden, unruly spiky hair, sun kissed skin and ocean blue eyes.

"Hey guys!" Xion greeted them as they sat down across from her.

"Hey!" they greeted simultaneously with friendly grins.

"Guys, who's who?" confusion scrunched up Xion's face as she stared at the brothers, their resemblance was uncanny, which even made her confused sometimes.

The blonde on her right replied with a smile, "I'm the one who has sea-salt ice cream with you and that pyro," he chuckled as he finished.

The other blonde and Xion chuckled. "Okay, we get it, Roxas," she said with another laugh.

"You see this chain?" Roxas asked the two as he pointed to it, they nodded. "That's how you know I'm Roxas and not that wimp called Ventus," he joked with a laugh.

"Hey!" Ventus whined with furrowed eyebrows and a pout displayed across his lips.

The three of them laughed for a few seconds until a comfortable silence took over. The silence was broken almost immediately by Roxas, "Sorry guys, I have to go...you know, Naminé," his cheeks burned with embarrassment as he had to mention it.

His brother and best friend winked. "Go on you love birds!" Xion teased.

Once Roxas disappeared out of sight, Ventus turned his attention to the raven haired girl. "How've you been?" he asked, with a small smile as he looked the other way.

"I'm good! What about you?" she asked with a light laugh, however, her smile disappeared as soon as her gaze was fixed on a bruise on his cheek.

"I'm fine," he avoided her gaze as he tried to conceal the bruise, nervousness took over him.

"Ven, who did that to you? I can't believe it would be Roxas or Sora. Who was it?" she questioned him with a concerned expression smeared across her face as she inched closer and gently brushed her finger tips against the bruise.

He winced in response, making her flinch away. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," she apologised as she still looked at the bruise.

"Xion," the blonde boy began as he faced her this time,"my cousin has joined the school and I think he started yesterday as he was in another school. Before you ask me about this 'cousin', he is Sora's brother. He looks exactly like Sora except for a few minor differences like hair and eye colour. He has black hair and creepy cat like eyes," Ventus stopped his speech as he looked at Xion in order to continue.

Before he continued, Xion asked,"Aw! Don't be mean! What is he like?"

"He is the opposite to Sora. While Sora is just...Sora. He is not what you would say, nice. Out of the three of us, he dislikes Sora the most and I'm in second position, with Roxas being the one he ignores," Ventus informed, a light smile spread across his face at the sight of Xion's perplexed expression.

"How come none of us knew about this twin brother?" she questioned him as she furrowed her perfectly shaped eyebrows. "And I'm guessing he did that to you? What a jerk, how could anyone do that to you?"

The blonde haired boy shrugged and quickly nodded. "You're sweet, thanks Xi!" he smiled as he stood up, glancing at his watch, "Gotta go, see you in English. There's still ten minutes but I need to go."

"Okay?" the raven haired girl waved him off as his figure started to disappear out of sight.

She sat there once again in silence as she thought of singing another song. She was glad there was a soft, sad song that was called 'Xion' or 'Who am I?'. She quietly began to sing as she lost herself into the song.

_Tears, escape my blue eyes_

_Rainfall conceals them fully _

_Memories, of me are fading away_

_No one, will know, who I am_

There was strange rustling sound. She stopped for a brief moment as she thought she heard someone grumble. Once it was silent, she continued...

_Who am I, Who am I, who am I supposed to be right now? _

_What am I, What am I, Am I just a pup-_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" a masculine voice growled angrily, silencing the petite girl immediately.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Please review as I'd love to know what you think and reviews= quicker updates! (P.S: the lyrics for Xion's theme are written by me). Should I continue? **

**Take care. :) **


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I just own the storyline.**

**Dedicated to: All the Vanitas x Xion fans! **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Anger flushed upon her porcelain face at the sound of the growling masculine voice. She stood up and faced the direction of the voice. "Show yourself!" she demanded furiously as she breathed heavily.

"Right behind you, are you blind or something?" the voice informed irritably. She felt a hand smack her shoulder, which caught her attention immediately and turned around.

Her eyes went wide and she gaped like a fish out of water. The boy in front of her was a little taller compared to her brunette friend but he had the exact same facial features, spiky hair and large eyes with thick dark lashes, except for the hair colour that was a shade of charcoal and unusual eyes that were a shade of the sunset. Never in her sixteen years of living had she seen such beautiful eyes.

She stared for a few seconds before regaining her composure. "YOU. Who do you think you are?" she snapped angrily, glaring into the boy's sunset coloured eyes.

"That's none of your damn business. Anyway, you can't sing so just go away," the Sora look alike snapped back as he glared back into her sapphire orbs.

"You're the guy that Ventus told me about... Why'd you punch him?!" she stepped further towards him, looking directly into his sunset coloured orbs, they noticeably darkned.

"Ah yes, Ventus," he muttered sarcastically as he inched forwards with a hand on his chin to emphasise his thinking. "Tell me, is he still a sissy who goes and complains to that goofball's parents against me?" he asked through gritted teeth, not expecting an answer. "And to answer your question, it's none of your damn business," he added with a glare as he walked away, negativity was radiating through him as he walked away.

Xion raised one of her ebony brows quizzically as she watched him storm off. 'He's just like Ventus mentioned, plain unlikeable,' she told herself mentally.

* * *

English class came along rather quickly, which was the second last lesson of the day. Xion loved English lesson mainly because all of her friends were present in that class, she quickly made her way towards her seat, which was next to Ventus. At the end of the table was an empty seat next to her, while the other end of the table was occupied by Roxas.

On the row in front of them were Sora, Kairi, Naminé and Axel- who happily dived into a conversation with the other blonde twin, Roxas.

Everyone spoke to each-other happily while the teacher typed something up, however, they were immediately silenced when the teacher began to take the register.

"Sora Anderson?"

"Yes miss!" the brunette chirped happily.

"Vanitas Anderson?"

The raven haired girl could not help but roll her sapphire eyes. With her luck, he would be told to sit next to her! There was a brief silence, so the teacher resumed.

"Xion Black?"

"Yes mi-!" the raven haired girl had to stop mid- sentence as the door barged open to reveal a tall boy with spiky, ebony locks and unusual, sunset coloured eyes.

"You're late," the teacher announced angrily as she crossed crossed her arms over he chest.

"No way, Sherlock!" Vanitas' eyes went wide as he emphasised his sarcasm, earning many laughs from his peers.

"I can't believe he's related to you," the raven haired girl whispered to her blonde haired companion, who nodded in response.

"Vanitas Anderson!" the teacher shouted at him, which made him roll his sunset coloured eyes.

"What?!" he responded, irritably.

"Instead of throwing your over-smart comments in my way, go and sit next to Xion Black. Xion, please put your hand up," the teacher averted her gaze to the sixteen year old girl with short, obsidian hair.

Hesitantly, the raven haired girl raised her arm up as she locked eyes with the glaring boy, who's expression darkened even more.

"Are you kidding me?" he protested angrily as he did not bother to move.

"NOW," the irritable teacher emphasised her word by increasing the volume of her voice.

"I'd rather be in detention," the raven haired boy smirked at the angry woman.

"No, you're sitting next to Xion, you have no other choice," she argued as her face turned into a deeper shade of scarlet from anger.

"Oh really?" the smirk that was set across his lips moments ago had returned as he raised one of his obsidian eyebrows.

The next thing anyone knew about was that he had stormed out of the classroom and slammed the door shut.

* * *

The angry, raven haired boy heard foosteps following him, clanking against the tiled floor, it seemed like the person was running and so, he stopped walking, waiting for the right moment. As soon as he could feel the presence near him, he turned around pounded his fist against the person's face.

The person turned out to be none other than his own brother, Sora. "Get lost!"

What shocked the raven haired boy was the way his brother responded, he too got punched where he had punched the brunette. He stumbled backwards from the contact and glared at his twin.

"I am sick of you," the brunette began, sending his own glare in Vanitas' direction. "I understand what happened was not something anyone deserves to see, but to blame yourself so much and to be so hateful towards others makes you the idiot. Not the rest of us," he finished as he watched the silenced boy who was still trying to process what had happened.

"I'm not blaming myself. I hate being the way I was, so weak and idiotic like the rest of you. What do you mean by 'you understand'? You don't! You've always got what you wished for so-," the raven haired boy stopped mid-sentence at the sound of a door clicking open.

* * *

"What happened?" the principle, who happened to be the boys' father questioned the identical brothers.

"Vanitas was being his rude self and stormed out of the class and I was told by the teacher to 'fetch' him and bring him back, who knew he'd decide to punch me before anything could be explained? Afterwards, I punched him back and things got off topic," the brunette explained as he wiped of the excess blood from his lip with his sleeve while his brother ignored their presence.

"You are going to have detention everyday for a week," their father averted his gaze to Sora who nodded in response. "As for you, you're going to have detention everyday for a month," he directed his gaze at his older son who totally ignored whatever was going on.

The raven haired boy broke his gaze from the wall and averted it right into his father's sapphire ones. "Expel me," he demanded with a harsh tone.

"No, you're going back to class, but first, apologise to your brother," their father ordered as he declined his son's demand.

"Not in a million years," Vanitas argued as he shot him a glare.

"NOW," his father demanded again as he returned his son's glare.

The raven haired boy averted his gaze to his twin and let a sadistic smirk curve up his bleeding lips, "Oh, I apologise for punching you, however, look forward to it sometime soon."

With that said, he stormed out as he slammed the door shut once again.

* * *

Surprisingly, the raven haired boy returned to the classroom with uttering a word as he hesitantly made his way to sit next to the raven haired girl.

Xion remained silent as she flinched uncomfortably, her gaze was locked onto his swollen, red lip. 'Did Sora punch him?' she questioned herself as she quickly broke the gaze.

An angry looking Sora walked in through the door and quickly placed himself in his seat next to his best friend, Kairi.

"Do you have a pen I can borrow?" the raven haired boy questioned Xion, startling her in the process.

"Sure," she handed him a pen and sent a smile in his direction.

It was his turn to be taken aback, no one had ever smiled at him since that day, at school he was considered an outcast and at the new school, many people disliked him. The day was really surprising. He just wished she would not sing. However, he did not return the smile.

Xion furrowed her eyebrows. 'No matter how much you annoy me, I'm going to try and find out why you hate the hobby of singing and why you dislike practically everyone,' she told herself determinedly. Then she stopped for a moment to think, 'Nope, never think of that again, Xion!'

"Stop staring at me like some kind of bimbo," the irritable boy muttered as he locked eyes with the small girl next to him. Little did she know that he was doing the same thing until he realised.

"Oh, uh- sorry!" she quickly apologised, which he did not acknowledge.

There was a minute left until the end of the lesson and he had already left.

* * *

Their final lesson came by rather quickly, which was History and Xion's favourite subject.

"History, how boring," the boy next to her muttered and she immediately recognised the voice. He locked gazes with her and irritation took over his face. "You again!" he stated irritably.

"My luck is so good that I am destined to sit next to you in every lesson," she stated sarcastically, earning an eye-roll from him.

"Class, we're going to be starting a project for which I am going to select your pairs for you, you are to show team-work in this project to raise your marks," the teacher's announcement made the class groan.

The names seemed to breeze by rather quickly until Xion heard her name.

"Xion with Selphie."

'Yes! Atleast one subject I won't be paired with him for!' her happy smile seemed to show on her face until it vanished almost immediately.

"Sorry, I missed a line, Xion with Vanitas."

The obsidian haired pair groaned in response and looked at each-other with annoyance. 'How lovely,' he thought as he flopped his head on to the desk, away from her face and swung the pen around his fingers.

"One person in each pair take notes or split it up, while the other person, look through these text books to find useful information or split that up too," the teacher advised.

Most of the people in the class spoke to each-other amiably, except for a certain, black haired pair. Xion scribbled furiously, attempting to make her pen work until she realised it had run out of ink. She glanced nervously at the irritable boy next to her, who was swinging her pen between his fingers.

"Vanitas?" she began quietly as she nudged him gently, trying her best not to make him snap.

"What?" his voice came muffled but it was still coherent.

"My pen's run out of ink and the only other pen I have is with you. As I'm taking the notes, can I please have it?" she explained calmly with a small smile.

He turned his head in her direction and met a pair of sky blue eyes staring right into his gold ones. Although he would never, ever admit it, he liked it when she smiled. "Hmpf, get your own," he responded harshly, quickly breaking the stare.

"But that is my pen! Why don't you take the notes then?" she could feel her blood boiling with annoyance which would soon turn into anger.

"No, I can't be bothered. Get your own!" his voice rose in volume a little as he turned away once again.

"But that's my pen!" she retorted almost immediately.

"And your point is?" he asked veneomously.

Before the raven haired girl could respond, the teacher's voice cut through, "Vanitas and Xion, get out!"

The raven haired boy got up almost happily-except for a smile to emphasise it as he walked out of the classroom and slammed it shut, right in front of Xion.

'I hate him!' she screamed mentally as her face flushed red with anger and she too escaped the class.

Outside, she found him leaning against the wall, texting on his phone. "You're not supposed to be on your phone," she lectured irritably.

"Who are you? My mum? Even my mum doesn't say that so get lost," he responded harshly.

She blushed out of embarrassment and looked away, still a little irritable. "Are you...messaging... your girlfriend?" she questioned quietly, just above a whisper.

"Yeah," he replied quickly, his response shocked her, she was expecting something like, 'it's none of your business.'

"What's it to you anyway?" he asked as interest perked his nature, something he was unfamiliar with.

He never received a response due to the door clicking open to reveal a furious teacher.

* * *

"I need you two to get along, I would not have paired you two up if I had realised that the third World War was to take place. As it is Friday, next Monday, I want you two here for an hour after school. No 'but miss' stuff, just come!" the furious woman scolded the black haired pair, it was surprising because for once, Vanitas remained silent.

With that said, she retreated back to the classroom, motioning for them to go in.

"Oh great, thanks a lot, Xion," Vanitas murmured sarcastically with an eye-roll.

"You're welcome! After all, I always want to spend time with you as much as possible," she responded with the same amount of sarcasm.

* * *

Once the bell rang, the two left the room at the same time, with Xion trailing a little behind, however, the irritable raven haired boy stopped as soon as the petit girl began to hum a soft tune, again.

Almost immediately, he swirled around and threw her pen in her direction and stormed out of sight, stomping his feet against the floor.

The obsidian haired girl remained puzzled on the spot as her mind began to process the rudeness that radiated from the raven haired male. 'He is so rude!' she exclaimed angrily in her mind as she began to stroll off.

Next week was going to be great. Just _great_.

* * *

**A/N: Shout out to RO-VAN for being my first and only reviewer! Thank you! I hope you liked it! :) Leave reviews if you like it, guys! **

**Take care. :)**


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy, I just own the storyline.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The weekend breezed away rather quickly, unfortunately and brought the dreaded day that begins another week. Monday.

The lunch bell had just rung indicating the students' one hour break that they pined for, a certain raven haired girl rushed out of the classroom as soon as her class was dismissed, however, a large hand grasped her wrist and brought her close to the owner of the hand. Her blue eyes examined the figure, tall, muscular physique, blonde hair that seeped through his ebony cap and aqua coloured eyes.

Atleast it was not Vanitas. "Who are you?" she questioned him irritably as his grasp tightened around her wrist while he pulled her away to an isolated corner. Instantly making her her heart skip beats out of fear while she squirmed to break free.

"Your future boyfriend," he responded cockily as a smirk curved up his pale lips, tilting his head slightly as his aqua eyes violated her face.

Discomfort took over the already thickened atmosphere. "As if!" she countered back with annoyance as she achieved to losen his grip on her wrist.

However, her temporary achievement was shattered, only to be pulled dangerously close as his hands slipped around her petite waist. "Now now, Xion. You really think that weak comeback is going to stop me from what I want?" he questioned as leaned closer towards her porcelain face, alcoholic scent corrupted her breathing to which she crinkled her nose.

"You stink," she stated out of disgust, pursing her lips together as she turned her head away from him. 'Even Vanitas would be better than this creep,' her voice echoed in her head. Then something occurred to her, for which she questioned him venomously, "Who gave you my name?"

He took a step closer while she took a step backwards. "You're the popular girl who's always with those other hot chicks, a stupid brunette and two dumb blondes," he replied, with an irritated sigh.

The petite, black haired girl smirked insultingly as she shot a daggered glare in his direction while she managed to push him away. "Look who's got blonde hair," she averted her gaze to the little bit of blonde hair that stuck out from his cap.

Anger flushed upon his pale coloured face as he forcefully pinned her against the freezing wall, glaring into her sapphire eyes as he leaned in dangerously close. 'Someone come, please!' she pleaded mentally as she tried to conceal her fear.

"I'm just getting started with-!" the tall, violating figure infront of her was silenced as he flopped to the floor, unconscious. Xion's eyes widened at the sight of the boy.

Tall, light skin, ebony, spiky locks and breath-taking sunset coloured eyes. "Don't look at me," his deep voice rumbled around the isolated corridor with harshness.

She immediately averted her gaze to the floor with a small smile. "Thank you, Vanitas," she said softly as she began to walk away, already knowing he had left her before she could even thank him.

* * *

"Xion! We were all so worried! Why are you so late? Are you okay?!" Kairi and Naminé questioned the raven haired girl simultaneously, concern flushed upon their face.

The other members of their group eyed her worriedly, especially a spiky haired brunette. "I hope it's not related to Vanitas," Sora muttered, which went unheard by the raven haired girl.

Xion sent a reassuring smile in her friends' direction and then she averted her attention to Sora. "As a surprising as it might sound, if it weren't for Vanitas, I don't know what that creep might've done," she responded shakily as she recalled the memory of her being cornered by the drunk blonde.

"WHAT?" everyone on the table exclaimed as they discontinued eating, staring at her wide-eyed.

"What? Is it abnormal that he saved me from some creep who had... bad intentions?" the raven haired girl questioned as she raised one of her charcoal eyebrows.

She would not deny the fact that the boy was ill-mannered and that he had a horrible temper, however, he would not want someone to be taken advantage of or be in a terrible situation, right? Sure, he had a lot of negativity seeped into his whole being, however, negativity did not always mean evil, did it?

Everyone remained silent around the table as they averted their attention back to their food, until Sora spoke up, "Never expected that."

"Me neither," Ventus agreed with a raised eyebrow as he chewed on his sandwich.

The others remained silent while the couples of the group scooted closer to each-other for affection. "Aww you guys!" Xion adored the two couples who resembled tomatoes.

Ventus joined in staring at the blonde couple and then the darker haired couple in awe. "Naminé, how'd you know whether that's Roxas or not?" he questioned mischievously, making the blonde female jump away from her boyfriend.

Everyone erupted in laughter at the blonde's reaction while Ventus snickered, "Gotcha there!"

"I will kill you Ven!" the flaxen haired girl burned with embarrassment, how come Roxas had remained silent? Of course, he was too busy laughing.

"Nah, you won't even know who I am. With Roxas' luck, you'll chase him around in anger thinking its me," the blonde male teased.

Afterwards, everyone shared a laugh, spending a pleasant lunch.

* * *

The dreaded time of the day had come. The horribly silent detention the raven haired pair tried to get out of.

The classroom was rather gloomy for a summer's day as the droplets of rain could be heard, chattering against the window with faint rumbles of thunder accompanying the chattering droplets.

Across from the raven haired girl was the charcoal haired boy in a still form, leaning against the wall in his seat with his eyes shut, his long eyelashes complimenting his serene expression. He looked so...peaceful.

The sound of the chattering droplets seemed to grow noticeably louder and the idea of singing her favourite song flushed into her mind. She looked around to see that no teachers were in sight, once she noticed no one was there, she began to sing her favourite song, _Hikari._

Not even a few seconds past until she heard the dark haired male stir, slowly fluttering his eyes open to reveal sunset coloured orbs. "How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" the ebony haired boy snapped, his expression visibly darkening.

She shrugged his rudeness off as she continued to sing it, regardless of his orders for her to be silent. "Why'd you constantly sing that song?" he asked irritably, not even expecting an answer.

"None of your business," she replied with annoyance as she continued singing from where she left off.

Even though the boy across from her had a clam expression on his face, if she had looked into his eyes, she could have seen the burning anger and something else that was indescribable.

"Your voice is horrible," his deep voice rumbled around the room with no empathy for her emotions.

His harsh words had stung her like a bee, however, she managed to shrug it off. "Like I care about what you think," she retorted rudely as a smirk curved up her pink lips.

Without any warning, he stormed out of the classroom leaving her there, quietly humming to herself, in synch with the rain.

* * *

To her dismay, the obsidian haired male returned with anger smothered across his face. "Freaking Anderson!" he cursed loudly, making the dark haired female jump.

"Your dad?" she questioned, why would anyone talk so disrespectfully about their parents, referring to them as 'freaking'.

"Shut up," the raven haired boy replied darkly, almost immediately.

Anger flushed across the raven haired girl's face, she could no longer tolerate him telling her to shut up. "No wonder people don't like you!" she yelled as she stood up to her full height. Where was the teacher? Xion had already predicted another quarrel to take place.

The dark haired male shrugged, rolling his eyes allowing a smirk to curve up his lips, "The feeling's mutual."

She let out a loud sigh while she folded her hands on her lap. "I'm going to sing regardless of your 'shut ups'," she announced.

However, she did not sing began to hum a piece that held all kinds of different meanings. _Enter The Void. _While she continued to hum the tune, she could literally see the raven haired boy's blood boiling.

He stood up to his full height while she turned her head away to ignore him. He was slowly walking towards her until she spoke up, "Say, why don't you sing with me?" she asked innocently.

"NO," he sternly replied with anger beyond control as he dashed towards her, barricading her against the cold wall.

It felt like the whole morning was repeating itself again as her heart beat quickened with fear while she was against a cold wall. The only difference was that this tall figure was angry while the other one was a pervert.

The boy's gold eyes glared into the sapphire orbs of the scared, petit girl. "Don't you EVER say that AGAIN," Vanitas emphasised his words with his anger and raised voice, close to shouting.

"I will do and say whatever I want. You can't shut me up," Xion retorted with the same amount of anger although the volume of her voice was quieter.

The boy in front of her smirked which vanished as soon as he began to speak, darkly and threateningly, "If you ask me to sing a song with you again, don't cry when I make you shut up."

The girl laughed at him insultingly. "I'd like to see how you epically fail," she replied with a sarcastic toothy grin.

There was a short, painful silence that thickened the tension between the obsidian haired pair. They were both engulfed in to a glaring contest. Although finally, the raven haired boy pinned the petit girl's wrists against the stone cold wall. From glaring, their gaze turned into staring as he began to lean forwards towards her face.

Both of them could feel their cheeks rise in temperature, especially her as well as hearing their heart beats drum against their ears. The raven haired girl already began to feel her eyelids grow heavy as she slowly fluttered them shut while he leaned in closer until...

He pulled away from her, turning his embarrassment into anger, "So you're already throwing yourself at me? You did that on purpose just so you could get near me," he sneered.

Tears dared to spill from her eyes as her scarlet cheeks turned redder with a mixture of anger and embarrassment, however, she managed to keep a straight face, "You were the one who was leaning in, don't lie Vanitas, I saw you blushing," she replied, directly shouting at him for the first time.

He rolled his sunset coloured eyes. "I told you not to cry when I achieved my goal," he recalled his lines, facing her directly.

She scrunched her eyebrows, still not letting her glare vanish, "What?"

"My goal was to make you shut up, you did and now you're at the point of crying, good day," he replied sarcastically, lacking emotion as he escaped the classroom.

She too fled afterwards without giving the detention a second thought.

* * *

The grey clouds took over the once sapphire sky as the sound of thunder and heavy rain reached the ears of a crying Xion. It had not been long before she fled from the classroom, it had barely been ten minutes. She did not care about that fact that she might catch a cold or just get lost. She sat down on an ancient bench and quietly sobbed, which was concealed by the droplets of rain.

What was wrong with her? Why was it that he disliked her so much and why did it affect her so badly? He was just another boy who hated her, many boys did, then why did it hurt so much? Maybe he was not the reason at all, maybe his rudeness was just an excuse for her to cry out her sorrow. Sorrow of losing the one boy she had liked for a long time. The fear of not being able to confess to him. The sorrow of losing her best friend to her other best friend and the sorrow of not being able to remember her past...

She cried for what felt like an eternity, however, the sudden repulsive scent in the air made her alert of someone else's presence, the same smell that made her nose crinkle in the morning. She slowly got up from her bench and without giving it a second thought, she began to sprint. That was a HUGE mistake because, as she fled, a large hand grasped her waist and brought her close to him.

"VANITAS!" the raven haired girl screamed with fear. He had to be near, he just had to!

"Did you really think that small fry could kill me?" the same boy from the morning questioned her as he tightened his grasp around her waist, making her squirm.

What was it with boys and thinking they could touch her. They had no right to!

She squirmed again as he brought his face closer to hers. He stopped and looked back at the three figures behind him, three other boys she did not recognise. Whoever they were, they were just like the blonde, violating, perverted jerks.

"If that 'small fry' looks like a small fry to you, then you're a mouse," she retorted angrily, even though her fear was visible.

"How cute, you defending your loser boyfriend. Where is he now? Huh?" he grinned maniacally, looking into her eyes.

Without warning, she kneed him, making him yelp in pain and tried her best to get away, but the other three were too quick for her. "We're just getting started with you," one of them announced while the other two grinned and watched the blonde roll on the ground.

'Please, someone, anyone! Come and get me away from these people,' she pleaded mentally as she let the tears flow freely.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! What did you think of this chapter? Leave me a review please! :) Also, I would like to thank: **

**RO-VAN for favouriting, following and reviewing! :)**

**HeartsMockingjay for following! :)**

** CirciFox81314 for reviewing! :)  
**

**And... **

**Angelic Warrior for reviewing! :) **

**Thank you everyone!**

**Take care. **


End file.
